


Follow

by meiyamie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: “Look at how far we’ve come, Asahi. We’ve trained together, I made vice-captain, you benched yourself for a while...you came back... at which point would you have taken notice of another woman? Or man?”





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> -Haikyuu is property if its rightful owners and affiliates. No profit was made from this work of fan fiction.  
> -We seriously need more Suga/Asahi in Haikyuu fandom.  
> -Feedback makes me happy, even if they're not showering me with praise. If you love it, gimme kudos or a comment. If you felt like it could have been better, comment. If you want a private word with me, e-mail psychoshoujo@gmail.com.

“Suga. Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Sugawara nearly choked on his ramen as Asahi asked that question. It was a bustling Friday night at the restaurant they went to, and they took their seats by the counter as the other tables were filled. It was one of those evenings after a day at the camp, and Asahi had requested for some company so he wouldn’t overthink and worry about their friendly against Nekoma the following day.

“Where did that question come from?” Sugawara laughed, “We don’t normally talk about relationships, and right before a game against a major competitor too.”

Asahi seemed deep in thought.

“See, since we’re about to finish high school, I’m trying to talk about things not related to volleyball. I wanted to see if I could make friends outside of the club.” Naturally, his expression looked sheepish as he continued to explain, “And for a lot of the other guys in class, if it’s not about college, it’s about girls. I mean, Tanaka and Noya have Kiyoko... but I haven’t...” He frowned, thinking. “Is it strange that I never even found anyone really ‘cute’ or ‘pretty’? Or imagined someone to be my ‘wife’?

Sugawara had finished his ramen, and was nursing his glass of cold green tea. He didn’t answer his question, which surprised Asahi.

“Suga?”

“Just collecting my thoughts. Like you said, we don’t really talk about our relationships outside of volleyball. Though I do think Hinata is going out with Yachi.”

“Huh.” Asahi looked thoughtful. “Since when?”

“I picked up on it some weeks ago, but I think they’ve been going out for longer. Doesn’t he walk with her after practice?”

“Yeah, he does.”

Asahi finished up his ramen.

“So is it strange?”

“For you? No.”

Asahi looked taken aback at his blunt answer, but Sugawara continued.

“Look at how far we’ve come, Asahi. We’ve trained together, you're Ace, I made vice-captain, you benched yourself for a while...you came back... at which point would you have taken notice of another woman? Or man?”

“Man?”

Sugawara gave a chuckle.

 “Come on, let’s pay and head out. We have an early day tomorrow.”

They left the ramen bar and Sugawara had hoped that Asahi would change topic.

“Suga, you’re better at talking to people. Have you had a crush on anyone?” Asahi asked him as they stepped out of the ramen restaurant.

“Yeah, kind of? But we’re just in high school, and I spent most of my life with the team. My last three years at Karasuno were all about you guys.” Sugawara smiled a little wider than he usually did, hoping that this would be the last of it. He felt a knot in his stomach, knowing that Asahi had found a focus. If only he could find a way to block or redirect this topic the way he would an opponent’s volley or spike.

“Kiyoko? Did you like Kiyoko the way Noya and Tanaka liked her?”

“She’s ok. She really is pretty and I like how she cares for all of us.”

“What do you look for in a girl then?”

    _Aw shit._

 They were at the next block.

“What I find ideal in another person... would be very different from what you would find ideal, Asahi. So don’t copy me.” His tone was light and teasing.

_Please change the subject._

 “Aww.” He could feel Asahi giving him a playful pout. "You know if you tell me, no one else will know about it.”

_Please change subject._

 “Or does Daichi know?”

_Please change subject._

 “My ideals in another person aren’t significant enough to raise with Daichi.” _And may that never be something I have to raise with him_ , Sugawara hoped.

    “So tell me.”

_Fuck._

 They were on an uphill climb before they had to part to get back home.

 Sugawara took a deep breath.

 “My ideal... is on the large side, I suppose.”

 “Huh, really?”

“Yeah. But large as in healthy. Not too heavy, but not too thin. I wouldn’t mind the extra weight.” Sugawara swallowed, as a flash of one such fantasy crossed his mind. “I wouldn’t mind if that person was taller than me. You know my average height was never an issue.”

“Short-haired, or long-haired?”

“It doesn’t matter. But I find that the one person I had in mind... that person usually has...hair pulled back. And it’s never really neat, but I find it’s the essence of that person.” He was choosing his words very carefully, so as not to give it away. He felt his hands go clammy, and he let out a laugh, hoping it doesn’t sound forced, “Azumane, it’s late and we really should focus on the game tomorrow, don’t you think?”

“How did you know that you wanted that kind of person for yourself?”

    _Because I have been with that person on the court and I know what every smile, every twitch of his muscle, every glint in his eye means. I have followed this person for years, and have seen him through his ups and downs._

    _Yes, I said “him”._

_‘Him? So who is it?’_

_It’s you, Azumane._

 And while now would be the perfect time to make that confession, Sugawara also knew that doing so would put the team at risk. It is at this point that he can’t say how Asahi would react, whether he’d be stunned or worse – horrified by knowing that Sugawara had nursed those feelings for him this whole time. And how will this affect his performance on the court? Or what if Asahi liked him back? What then? These were thoughts that he only allowed out on days that felt like that very long close game against Aoba Johsai.

“Suga?”

“Ah, sorry, just trying to recall at what moment I knew that was my type. I just knew. I always work with what I know.”

Finally, they’re up the hill.

“I’m here, Asahi. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Gotcha.”

“Let’s have a good game. Sleep well.”

“Night, Suga. Thanks for taking me out.”

_Anytime, Azumane._

“Never a problem. Good night.”

Sugawara couldn’t bear to look back. As soon as he was sure that Asahi was out of the earshot, he picked up his steps so he could get home faster.

Home, where it was safe to let slip his true nature. It’s safe to dream at home. There, he could follow the long-haired man of his dreams, imagine what it must be like to brush his lips against and wet the chapped skin on it with his own mouth. To think of what Asahi’s weight must be like pressed against him, those large hands wandering up and down his body just like those videos that he secretly watches on his PC when he was sure that everyone else was asleep.

Sugawara’s ideal was that it would be Asahi following him into the night.


End file.
